Growing Up
by chibichibi-neko
Summary: A/U. Tohru Honda and Yuki Soma have been friends since childhood. As they grew up, that friendship developed into something more. But will the arrival of Yuki’s controversial cousin, Kyo, change the bond between the two sweethearts ? Is Tohru attracted
1. Childhood

@(^_^)@  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Fruits Basket", it is the property of Natsuki Takaya.  
  
I hope you'll enjoy my fic (and if you don't, please tell me how I can better this story through your reviews)  
  
Summary: A/U. Tohru Honda and Yuki Soma have been friends since childhood. As they grew up, that friendship developed into something more. But will the arrival of Yuki's controversial cousin, Kyo, change the bond between the two sweethearts ? Is Tohru attracted to Kyo's fiery character ? '.why do I feel myself drawn to him ? Why does my heart start to beat faster in my chest and my breath become shorter when he's near ? It has never been like this with Yuki. With Yuki, it is a tenderness that I feel, a gentleness and warmth . Is it the sheer masculinity and power that Kyo radiates, which attracts me to him ?'  
Growing Up  
The Past:  
  
* * * The hospital bed creaked in protest against the combined weight of its occupants. But the couple paid no heed to it, as they gazed down at the little bundle.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful ?"  
  
"Hai, that she is, Kyoko-chan."  
  
"Welcome to the world, Tohru." Kyoko said as she leant down and pressed a gentle kiss upon her newly-born daughter's forehead.  
  
* * * "Oh, she is beautiful ! Congratulations, Honda-san !"  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu, Soma-san." Kyoko beamed as the other woman embraced her. Carefully held by his father, a little boy with silver hair and deep violet eyes watched his mother with childish curiosity.  
  
"I'm sure Yuki would like to meet Tohru-chan." Soma-san said excitedly, as she picked up her son and placed him so he could see the baby.  
  
"That's Tohru, Yuki, Tohru." His mother clearly pronounced, as Yuki stared at the little bundle in front of him.  
  
* * * "Soma-san !" Tohru's childish voice cried as she struggled to follow the slightly older boy. Her attention was so fixed on following him, that she didn't notice the bit of pavement which protruded out from the ground. Torhu gave a short shriek as she fell and scraped her knee.  
  
Yuki was intent on losing the little girl behind, so he ignored her repeated calls for him. That was until he heard her shriek, and a thump. He quickly turned around, to find little 6 year old Tohru lying on the foot path, with blood streaming down her knees in small rivulets. She was crying quietly when he approached, not wailing or screaming like the other children. Gently, he removed the hands which were covering her face.  
  
"Are you okay, Honda-san ?"  
  
Tohru stopped crying when she heard Yuki's concerned tone.  
  
"Hai." She replied in a small voice. She looked up to find her hero kneeling down beside her, holding her little cold hands in his own warm ones.  
  
"Honda-san must be hurt badly for it to bleed so much." Yuki said.  
  
Tohru quickly shook her head while trying not to wince at the burning sensation the wound caused.  
  
"Iie, Soma-san, you shouldn't worry about me, I'll be fine. I have delayed Soma-san long enough, Soma-san's friends must be waiting."  
  
Yuki stared at the little brown-haired girl with her tear-streaked face and bloody knee, who was putting her welfare beneath his meeting with his friends, and he felt a fierce protectiveness enter his being. He wanted to protect this little girl, who was staring at him as if he'd hung the moon.  
  
"I'll help Honda-san get back to her house," Yuki said softly as he helped her stand, "my friends can wait."  
  
* * * And thus Yuki and Tohru became friends.  
Hope you've enjoyed the first part of my first ever Fruits Basket fic.  
  
As you might have noticed, I didn't use the names of Yuki's parents or Tohru's father. I don't happen to know them, but if anyone does, could they please let me know what it is ?  
  
Happy reading !  
  
~*~//Rose-chan\\~*~ 


	2. Innocent Love

@(^_^)@  
  
Does anyone know how to make the italics work ? I just found out that they didn't appear in my last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Fruits Basket", it is the property of Natsuki Takaya.  
  
I hope you'll enjoy my fic (and if you don't, please tell me how I can better this story through your reviews)  
  
Summary: A/U. Tohru Honda and Yuki Soma have been friends since childhood. As they grew up, that friendship developed into something more. But will the arrival of Yuki's controversial cousin, Kyo, change the bond between the two sweethearts ? Is Tohru attracted to Kyo's fiery character ? '.why do I feel myself drawn to him ? Why does my heart start to beat faster in my chest and my breath become shorter when he's near ? It has never been like this with Yuki. With Yuki, it is a tenderness that I feel, a gentleness and warmth . Is it the sheer masculinity and power that Kyo radiates, which attracts me to him ?'  
  
Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed my fic ! Love you all !!  
Growing Up  
Chapter 2  
  
* * *  
  
"Tohru-chan ?"  
  
"Hai, Yuki-kun?" Tohru turned her attention to the boy sitting beside her. They were both sitting on the front porch of Yuki's house, counting stars.  
  
"Do you eve feel like you're alone in this world ?"  
  
Tohru was puzzled by his question.  
  
"Iie, Yuki-kun, but what does it feel like ?"  
  
Yuki just continued to stare at the night sky, his eyes dark and brooding, so unlike the carefree gaze of a 14 year old. However, Tohru wasn't deterred by the gravity of Yuki's gaze, she knew him well, and she waited.  
  
Finally, the silver-haired youth decided to answer her. "It's very cold, Tohru-chan, there's nothing but yourself and darkness, "He said softly," I'm all alone, there's no-one."  
  
The young girl looked compassionately at her friend. She knew why he felt like this. His parents had just gotten divorced, and neither seemed to want the son they had created together.  
  
"I'll always be there, Yuki-kun." Tohru said softly, as she took his hand in hers and tried to warm it like he had for her six years ago. She then gently leant in to embrace him, and he offered no resistance.  
  
"Tohru-chan." Yuki whispered as he was drawn into her arms.  
  
"Shhhh. I'll be there, Yuki, I'll never leave you." Tohru said as she stroked his hair. She felt something wet soak the cloth covering her shoulder, and she held Yuki tighter.  
  
* * * They embraced on the porch of Yuki's house for a long time, Tohru trying to give comfort and strength, but at the same time mesmerized by the emotions which Yuki caused in her; Yuki lost in what Tohru offered. When they finally let go, they stared into eachother's eyes.  
  
"Yuki." Tohru began, but he silenced her when he leant forward and brushed his lips against hers. He took her first kiss. It was innocent and pure and sweet.  
  
Tohru's eyes were huge, as they stared at him. Her hand slowly went up to touch the lips that Yuki had just kissed.  
  
"You kissed me." She said breathlessly.  
  
"Hai, I did," Yuki's eyes hardened imperceptibly, as he gazed at her," And I intend to do so again."  
  
His violet eyes now softened, as he looked at the slight fear in Tohru's eyes. They were almost sad.  
  
"Aishiteru, Tohru-chan." He whispered.  
  
If possible, Tohru's eyes widened further. Yuki took her lack of reactions as a rejection, and he made to leave. Suddenly a hand shot out and held him back.  
  
"Gomen, Yuki-kun," Tohru cried ,as she started to stand, "I was just so shocked."  
  
Yuki continued to regard her with sad, pain-filled eyes.  
  
"Aishiteru, Tohru-chan." He whispered again.  
  
"Yuki-kun.," Tohru looked deep into his eyes, captivated by the emotions which filled those normally cold orbs,".aishiteru."  
  
* * *  
  
Some readers might be impatient to get to the main part of the story, but I found it necessary to give some background information on Yuki and Tohru's relationship. The next chapter might include some occurrences from the past, but I promise that the chapter after that will start the main plot.  
  
Furthermore, I've used some Japanese terms in my story, so here are the translations for it:  
  
Hai- yes Iie- no san - used in a formal situation or with someone you do not know well kun -reference to a male or person you know well or intimately chan- reference to a female or person you know intimately aishiteru- I love you  
Happy reading !  
  
~*~//Rose-chan\\~*~ 


	3. White Day and Kyo

@(^_^)@ 

First order of business, **GOMEN NASAI, MINNA !!!! **I didn't realize that I'd put my review acceptance to only signed reviews. I'm sooooo sorry !!! I've changed the settings, so please, review ! 

Does anyone know how to make the italics work ? I still can't figure it out !

Disclaimer: I do not own "Fruits Basket", it is the property of Natsuki Takaya.

I hope you'll enjoy my fic (and if you don't, please tell me how I can better this story through your reviews)

Summary: A/U. Tohru Honda and Yuki Soma have been friends since childhood. As they grew up, that friendship developed into something more. But will the arrival of Yuki's controversial cousin, Kyo, change the bond between the two sweethearts ? Is Tohru attracted to Kyo's fiery character ? _'…why do I feel myself drawn to him ? Why does my heart start to beat faster in my chest and my breath become shorter when he's near ? It has never been like this with Yuki. With Yuki, it is a tenderness that I feel, a gentleness and warmth … Is it the sheer masculinity and power that Kyo radiates, which attracts me to him ?'_

" "- speech

' '- thoughts (they're supposed to be in italics, but it apparently isn't working)

The italics are also supposed to signify the past, as in Tohru and Yuki's childhood, etc.

Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed my fic ! Love you all !!

Growing Up 

****

****

**Chapter 3:**

"AIIIIIII !!!!! I'M LATE !!!" A slightly disheveled, and very much frantic, whirlwind rushed from her room and down the stairs. "Gomen nasai, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, but I've got to run !"

"Tohru-chan …", Hanajima began.

Tohru ran to the door, threw it open, and proceeded to rush out of it, when she came in contact with a hard, male chest.

"…there was someone at the door…"

A light chuckle was heard when Tohru, bowing her head in shame, began to apologize vigorously.

"Gomen nasai, gomen nasai ! I wasn't looking where I was going, please forgive me !" She cried without looking up, blushing furiously.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Tohru-chan." An amused, baritone voice said.

Tohru looked up quickly, to find herself staring at Soma Yuki, her boyfriend of three years.

"Yuki-kun !"

"Ohayoo, Tohru-chan." He gave her a brilliant smile, as she blushed a deeper shade of red. Gently he leaned down and gave her a chaste peck on the cheek. "Happy White Day !" And presented her with a little package wrapped in pastel pink with a golden ribbon and white rose attached to it.

Tohru reddened even further (if possible ^_^) and with trembling hands accepted the gift.

"Yuki-kun shouldn't have ! I don't need gifts or beautiful flowers, Yuki-kun just thinking about me on White Day is enough !" She said in a tremulous voice.

The silver-haired man just shook his head and looked at her tenderly. _'You'll never change, Tohru-chan.'_

"Unwrap it before you say anything more." He urged gently, and held her close as she pulled apart the ribbon, rose and wrapping carefully, and a little velvet box was revealed.

"Oh no, Yuki, you didn't … " Tohru said breathlessly as Yuki just held on to her waist more tightly. (she was against his back)

"Open it."

With not a small measure of trepidation, Tohru opened the velvet box, to find a twin pair of diamond earrings twinkling up at her.

"Yuki…Yuki-kun, this is too much… I…I can't accept this…" She said, stuttering, her eyes overly bright. Yuki didn't answer, he just took the earrings out of her hands and gently put them on her. Turning her around gently, he admired how the diamonds shone, rivaling the light within his girlfriend's eyes.

"You're beautiful, Tohru-chan. They suit you perfectly."

"Ano, Yuki-kun --" She tried to protest.

"No buts." Yuki held up his hands. "I'm not taking them back." _'They belong on someone as beautiful as you…'_ "We have to get to school, or we'll be late."

"KAMI-SAMA !!!"

* * *

 Kyo (yes, I've finally decided to introduce everyone's favorite neko ! :: looks dreamily at Kyo, who sweatdrops and starts to nervously back away:: oi, woman, I'm not gonna stay if you continue to look at me like that !::rose-chan stops immediately:: keep your fur on ! ::shakes head and looks at audience:: back to the story!)

Kyo looked at the huge light-colored mansion apprehensively. This was going to be his home for the next few years, a home to be shared with two of his cousins. The redhead's expression darkened considerably as he thought of one of those cousins. _'Kuzo nezumi ! Why do I have to live with him, out of all people !' _ 

He had pleaded with his shishou (spelling?), but to no avail. He wanted Kyo to mingle with people closer to his own age, family, if possible, completely ignoring the fact that Kyo and the only cousin of the same age as him, Yuki, have been enemies since they first set eyes upon each other. Kyo hated the fact that Yuki was so accepted into the Soma family, despite that his father and mother were divorced, while he, born out of wedlock, had been shunned and looked down upon all his life. Except for Kazuma, Kyo was prepared to say that he hated all the Soma family.

"Whatcha staring at, Oranji Atame ?" A haughty, feminine voice rang out. Kyo followed the source of voice, to find an unusually tall, blonde-haired girl around his age, who had her arms crossed aggressively, and was staring at him challengingly.

"None of your business, Yankee tuss !" Kyo bit back, enraged at the mockery she made of his flame-colored hair, and stomped up the steps to his new home. Angrily he pounded on the door.

"Wait, my beautiful flower, I'm coming !" Kyo's hackles rose at the jovial voice. Footsteps were heard, then the door was flung wide open, and Kyo came face to face with his kimono-clad cousin.

"Kyo-kun ?" Shigure looked crestfallen. "I thought you were my beautiful flower waiting to relieve me of the perpetual boredom of writer's block !"

A vein popped o Kyo's forehead as he heard this.

"YOU PERVERT !!!" 

And smashed his fist into the writer's face, who flew back and hit the wall. 

"Missed you, too, Kyo-kun."

The young man just stormed upstairs and into the bedroom that was usually his when he stayed there. 

Sighing, he ventured to the window and stared at the spectacular ocean view. This house wasn't incredibly modern, but its value, due to the water views, and its beautiful spread of forest to one side of the house, was worth millions. The Soma household was rich, filthy rich. 

Kyo sighed again as he thought of how Shigure and that Yankee had made him lose control so quickly. _'Must be the atmosphere of the house. Damn the Somas!  Kuzo nezumi !'_

He quickly unpacked his belongings, and then climbed up on the roof to relax in the afternoon sun.

'I wonder if that kuzo nezumi or ecchi (spelling?) dog are going to cook. If they are, I might as well throw myself off this roof, it's a quicker death than from food poisoning.'

* * *

"Yuki-kun, do you want me to come over and make dinner tonight ?" Tohru asked her boyfriend at lunchtime.

Yuki shook his head lightly.

"Thank you for offering, Tohru-kun, but one of my relatives is moving in with us today. The house will be a big mess." _'And not to mention a war zone.' _The prince sighed inwardly, as he thought of the relative.

Tohru was instantly concerned.

"Are you okay, Yuki-kun ?" She asked as she looked inquiringly at him, her hand immediately going to his forehead.

"Hai, it's just a little headache. I'll be fine." He said and smiled wanly at her. The onigiri didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure that I should come over today ? If Yuki-kun is tired, then Yuki-kun should rest. You can help me with the math equations another day."

"Iie, it's fine. I'd love for you to come over today." _'You're the only person who could keep me sane around that baka neko.'_

* * *

 After school, Tohru and Yuki said their goodbyes to Saki and  Arisa, who were going to go shopping, and walked the long road back to Yuki's home. Most of the walk was spent in silence, they were content just to hold eachother's hand. Occasionally, Tohru would ask Yuki about council meetings and his garden. 

 As they approached the mansion, a shadowed figure stood up from the roof. Yuki narrowed his violet eyes. _'Baka neko…'_

"Who's that on the roof, Yuki-kun ?" Tohru asked apprehensively, as she watched the figure stroll precariously close to the edge. "It isn't Shigure-kun, is it ?"

Yuki smiled briefly as he imagined the lazy writer clambering up on the roof. "Iie, that isn't Shigure-kun."

* * *

Tohru neatly placed her shoes next to Yuki's, as they entered the mansion. They heard something clatter to the ground, and then Shigure appeared in front of them, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"My flower has come at last !" He boomed happily as he enveloped the smiling girl in a big bear hug. 

"Konnichi wa, Shigure-kun !" She said as she hugged him back, a small blush on her cheeks. Yuki just shook his head and gave his older cousin a warning glare, as he held on to Tohru a bit longer than necessary.

Suddenly, the sound of furious footsteps echoed down from upstairs.

"Kyo-kun, come down and say hello to your cousin and his adorable girlfriend !" Shigure called out, making Tohru blush anew, and Yuki stiffen his back.

"Shut up, ecchi dog !" A rough, male voice yelled out. However, moments later, light footsteps could be heard from the stairs, and Kyo stepped into the living room.

* * *

I'll leave it here, but not to worry, I've already started the next chapter !  *^_^*

Happy reading !!!!

~*~//Rose-chan\\~*~


	4. Yuki's Mistake

@(^_^)@ 

Does anyone know how any reliable companies which sell Fruits Basket manga over the internet ?     

Disclaimer: I do not own "Fruits Basket", it is the property of Natsuki Takaya. The story line is mine though, and so are any characters of my creation which I may choose to introduce.

I hope you'll enjoy my fic (and if you don't, please tell me how I can better this story through your reviews)

Summary: A/U. Tohru Honda and Yuki Soma have been friends since childhood. As they grew up, that friendship developed into something more. But will the arrival of Yuki's controversial cousin, Kyo, change the bond between the two sweethearts ? Is Tohru attracted to Kyo's fiery character ? _'…why do I feel myself drawn to him ? Why does my heart start to beat faster in my chest and my breath become shorter when he's near ? It has never been like this with Yuki. With Yuki, it is a tenderness that I feel, a gentleness and warmth … Is it the sheer masculinity and power that Kyo radiates, which attracts me to him ?'_

" "- speech

' '- thoughts (they're supposed to be in italics, but it apparently isn't working)

The italics are also supposed to signify the past, as in Tohru and Yuki's childhood, etc.

Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed my fic ! Love you all !!

Growing Up 

****

****

Chapter 4 

****

****

****

****

Tohru stared at the stranger. This was Yuki-kun's cousin ? They looked nothing alike ! Kyo's hair was cut short, its flame-colored bangs just reaching past his ear. Even his clothing was the total opposite of the silver-haired man beside her; Kyo's black shirt and cargos gave him an urban look, while Yuki's clothing was elegant. 

Both young men were handsome, but even here, they differed from eachother. Yuki's features were delicate, feminine even, but Kyo's were aggressively sharp, with a lightly tanned face, and muscular body. His eyes were a cinnamon color, and right now they were angrily fixed on Yuki. Tohru was incredibly surprised to see the undisguised anger in those burning orbs. If Yuki was water, then Kyo was all fire ! Yuki was always cool and in control.

* * *

As soon as Kyo entered the living room, his glare centered on the rat. His concentration was so taken up with the task of glaring at his nemesis, that it wasn't until Shigure's loud cough, that he noticed the girl standing next to his cousin. She was looking at him intently, and to his embarrassment, her scrutiny caused him to blush slightly. However, he also realized how strange he must look to her, standing there glaring at the kuzo nezumi.

"Konnichi wa …" He said, before he realized he didn't even know the girl's name. 

"Watashi wa Honda Tohru (was there a 'desu't at the end ?)" Tohru filled in helpfully, as she bowed.

Kyo smiled warmly, making Tohru blush. 

"Watashi wa Soma Kyo. Doozo yoroshiku." He said, and shook her hand.

Tohru blushed even harder when Kyo took her hand and shook it lightly, but firmly.

"Doozo yoroshiku, Soma-san." 

* * *

Yuki's mouth nearly dropped open, when he witnessed the introductions. Where were the outbursts, the rude behavior ? 

When Kyo had entered the living room, he had been prepared to fight against his cousin, but then, all of a sudden, his aggressive stance loosened, and he civilly introduced himself to Tohru. The baka neko even smiled !  Had his rigorous training somehow affected his brain ? Perhaps it was one too many wrestling matches with bears ….

Perplexed, and still on guard, Yuki sat down next to Tohru at the table.

* * *

" So, what brings you back here, Kyo-kun ?" Shigure enquired.

Kyo cast Yuki a dark look, before replying.

"I decided that I needed to take a break from staying at the dojo all the time." The neko said off-handedly, not wanting to say that he had been forced. It would have been rude to say so in front of a guest.

"Kyo-san lives at a dojo ?" Tohru asked curiously. _'That explains his toned body !'_ She blushed prettily as she caught herself.

Kyo sent her another friendly smile her way, as he answered.

"Hai. I live and train there with my shishou."

* * *

Kyo couldn't help himself. The girl who was supposedly his enemy's girlfriend exuded such an aura of innocence and camaraderie that he couldn't stop himself responding ! It was incredibly strange, but he felt comfortable with her, the kuzo nezumi's girlfriend.

He grimaced inwardly; trust his ever-lucky and perfect cousin to snag such an unusual girl !

* * *

Yuki fought to suppress his curiosity, to stop himself gaping at the baka neko. He very much wanted to ask Kyo if he was ok.  And he wanted to tell him to stop smiling at Tohru. Yuki didn't like the way Kyo smiled gently at her, nor her blushing response. 

For the first time, in the 3 years that he had dated Tohru, Yuki felt jealous. He had never worried before; the other young males at school didn't stand a chance against the incredibly popular and handsome prince, but Kyo… Kyo was a Sohma, and never before had Tohru blushed as much or at all, to a smile sent from the opposite sex, except for him. All of a sudden, he felt eyes on himself, and realized that the rest of the occupants of the table had turned to look at him.

"Yuki-kun, are you ok ?" Tohru asked, worry shinning deep in her eyes.

Yuki saw the obvious concern for him, and the underlying love in her eyes, and ceased to worry. What did he have to be afraid of ? Tohru loved him, she had loved him since childhood, she had confessed. There was nothing that could alter that, especially not Soma Kyo. Tohru only needed to find out Kyo's real self. 

What Yuki did not realize, was that as soon as he thought that, he had destroyed a bit of the tremendous love that Tohru held for him.  

* * *

Phew, another chapter done. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers ! Your wonderful comments helped made me write this faster !  It was refreshing, reading all those inspiring reviews !

As to chapter 4, I do realize that there are a few parts in which I am a bit vague. I'll try to clear them up for you, so don't hesitate to tell me so in your reviews. 

"…but Kyo… Kyo was a Sohma…"- this part just simply implies that Yuki thinks of his cousin as more a threat because as a Sohma, he had access to family funds (even though Kyo hates having to rely on the Sohma family), that Kyo possesses the incredible looks of a Sohma (handsome, cute, etc.), as well as the incredible charms that the Sohma men seemed to be endowed with. I know this makes Yuki seem snobbish, but I thought it would also go well with him having been the 'school prince' for 3 (?) years.

Well, ja ne, minna !

Enjoy the fic and don't forget to always R&R !

~*~//Rose-chan\\~*~


	5. Dinner

@(^_^)@ 

Does anyone know how any reliable companies which sell Fruits Basket manga over the internet ?

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I really appreciate your comments and constructive criticism. And a special thanks goes to To-orima Nokurai for correcting my Japanese grammatical mistakes, as well as Kikari-chan for putting in the effort at trying to find out Tohru's father's name. Arigato-gozaimasu to everyone !!!  **     

Disclaimer: I do not own "Fruits Basket", it is the property of Natsuki Takaya. The story line is mine though, and so are any characters of my creation which I may choose to introduce.

I hope you'll enjoy my fic (and if you don't, please tell me how I can better this story through your reviews)

Summary: A/U. Tohru Honda and Yuki Soma have been friends since childhood. As they grew up, that friendship developed into something more. But will the arrival of Yuki's controversial cousin, Kyo, change the bond between the two sweethearts ? Is Tohru attracted to Kyo's fiery character ? _'…why do I feel myself drawn to him ? Why does my heart start to beat faster in my chest and my breath become shorter when he's near ? It has never been like this with Yuki. With Yuki, it is a tenderness that I feel, a gentleness and warmth … Is it the sheer masculinity and power that Kyo radiates, which attracts me to him ?'_

" "- speech

' '- thoughts ( italics also display thoughts) 

Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed my fic ! Love you all !!

Growing Up 

****

****

Chapter 5a 

****

Tohru did up staying at the Soma residence to cook dinner. Yuki had insisted that the didn't need any help, but Shigure, too lazy to walk into town again, and Kyo, who didn't want to die of food poisoning, encouraged the young woman to stay, or rather Shigure begged (with his most adorable puppy-dog eyes look) while Kyo refrained from protesting.

* * *

"Tohru-chan, this looks delicious !" Shigure exclaimed as he set eyes upon the feast on the dining table.

Tohru blushed prettily.

"Iie, Shigure-kun, it was just a little welcome dinner for Soma-san… it isn't much." She said shyly. 

"Not much !" Kyo burst out, belatedly realizing that it had come out sounding like a reprimand. 

"-ano, Honda-san, it looks wonderful." He amended, wincing. Yuki sent his cousin a venomous glare, but Tohru just smiled.

"Arigato, Soma-san !" She said brightly. "But please stop calling me Honda-san, Tohru will do just fine."

Kyo gave her a small smile.

"Well, in that case, call me Kyo."

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru said experimentally, liking the sound of that name on her tongue. Subconsciously, she picked up a piece on vegetables with her chopsticks and deposited it in Yuki's bowl.

"You don't eat enough greens, Yuki-kun !" She scolded. 

Shigure laughed.

"Ohoho ! Nothing can get past our little flower !" He shot her a devilish grin. "But Tohru-chan, I need some looking after, too ! Perhaps a little back massage instead…"

Yuki and Kyo, both punched the author, who flew through a paper wall and landed in the hallway.

"Ecchi dog !"

"Hentai author !"

"Shigure-kun !"

Yuki held Tohru back as she started towards the fallen author.

"Don't worry about him, Tohru-chan. He deserved it."

"Yeah, don't let this meal go to waste." Kyo chimed in when Tohru still fidgeted.

"But Kyo-kun, Shigure-kun-"

"-is a perverted old man. He shouldn't try to take advantage of you, Tohru-kun." Kyo knew better than to say that this would teach Shigure a lesson; the man was incredibly thickheaded when it came to some things.  

* * *

The meal continued with no further mishap, and Shigure did finally manage to drag himself back into the dining room.

****

****

****

****

I know this chapter was incredibly short, but never fear, I have the next chapter all done and ready to be posted. It just tales place at a different time frame.

**Inquiry**: Can someone tell me the name of the girls that always harass Tohru on the matter of Yuki ? I think the name is Mina, but I'm not sure. Sadly, I cannot get my hands on any Fruits Basket manga or anime tapes. T_T

Enjoy the fic and don't forget to always R&R !

~*~//Rose-chan\\~*~


	6. On the rooftop

@(^_^)@ 

Does anyone know how any reliable companies which sell Fruits Basket manga over the internet ?

Thank again, everyone ! I'm so touched by the number of responses I've had to my miserable little chapter 5a ! I'm so sorry that the chapters have such varying lengths, but sometimes I jump from one place to the other, and it'll make it too confusing if it were in the same chapter. Gomen nasai everyone !

**Special thanks to ****Dojomistressbra who told me the name of the Princess' Fanclub ringleader. **

Disclaimer: I do not own "Fruits Basket", it is the property of Natsuki Takaya. The story line is mine though, and so are any characters of my creation which I may choose to introduce.

I hope you'll enjoy my fic (and if you don't, please tell me how I can better this story through your reviews)

Summary: A/U. Tohru Honda and Yuki Soma have been friends since childhood. As they grew up, that friendship developed into something more. But will the arrival of Yuki's controversial cousin, Kyo, change the bond between the two sweethearts ? Is Tohru attracted to Kyo's fiery character ? _'…why do I feel myself drawn to him ? Why does my heart start to beat faster in my chest and my breath become shorter when he's near ? It has never been like this with Yuki. With Yuki, it is a tenderness that I feel, a gentleness and warmth … Is it the sheer masculinity and power that Kyo radiates, which attracts me to him ?'_

" "- speech

' '- thoughts ( italics also display thoughts) 

Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed my fic ! Love you all !!

Growing Up 

****

****

Chapter 5b 

****

Early the next day, Tohru was waiting for Yuki at their arranged meeting place (under a sakura tree), when she noticed, not one, but two figures making their way towards her. Once they came closer, she was able to identify Kyo walking sullenly a few paces behind Yuki. He wore the boys' uniform of her school, but his shirt was unbuttoned to show a black shirt underneath.

"Ohayoo Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun !" Tohru waved enthusiastically. She quickly walked up to them and Yuki bent down to give her a gentle peck on the cheeks.

"Ohayoo Tohru-chan." He said softly.

"Yo!" Kyo said casually. 

They proceeded to walk to school together, the onigiri in between cat and mouse.

* * *

At school, the trio were greeted with a huge commotion. Some girls were swooning and staring avidly at Yuki, while the Princess' Fan club was doing their usual cheerleading routine, but added to that, there were girls standing in groups and whispering loudly about the other young man who had accompanied Sohma-kun and Honda-san to school. 

* * *

Kyo gave the hordes of girls a frightened look. All those females were staring at him ! It made his hairs stand on end. He tried to edge towards the office blocks, but girls started to surround him from all sides !

* * *

Yuki shot his cousin a cold smirk, when he noticed all the girls crowding around him and Kyo's panicking expression. However, his smile vanished when he saw some of the ringleaders of the Princess' Fan club harassing Tohru.

"Stay away from Sohma-kun, Honda ! You're nowhere near good enough for him !" Motoko said viciously.

"Right !"

"Definitely right !"

"Totally right !"  

Yuki couldn't see Tohru's expression, but he noticed that her shoulders slumped slightly. His eyes narrowed imperceptibly, but he didn't let any of the anger that he was experiencing show on his face. Regally, he walked up to the group.

"Konnichi wa ." He said coldly, as he regarded his girlfriend's tormentors. Immediately, Motoko and her mob had stars in their eyes, and their cruel expressions turned into masks of simpering adoration. 

"Sohma-kun…" Motoko said breathlessly, but the prince ignored it, and pulled Tohru away from them, nodding curtly to the Princess' Fan club.

"Are you alright, Tohru-chan ?" Yuki asked once they were away from the four. 

Tohru tried hard to mask the hurt that she experienced, and gave her protector a dazzling smile.

"Hai. Don't worry, Yuki-kun, I'm fine." 

This seemed to convince the silver-haired youth, for moments later, he gave her another sweet kiss and excused himself to council meetings. Tohru was left there, looking at Yuki's retreating back sadly. However, she snapped out of her daze, when she noticed a familiar orange blur bolting past her and into the school building. Hot on his heels were a horde of screaming girls.

"SOHMA-KUN !!!" They all screamed as they ran after the hapless Kyo.

Tohru was left in the dust of their rapid exit, her eyes huge. _'Oh poor Kyo-kun !' _Quickly she ran after the girls, hoping that she won't be coming too late from saving Kyo of a horrifying fate. (having a mob of girls chasing after you, whatever the reason, is not pleasant ! ^_^;)

After searching most of the classrooms of the building Kyo ran in, Tohru became worried. He was in none of the rooms; she had searched meticulously, even rifling through all the chemical cupboards and huge waste bin used in art class. Finally, she decided that there was only the roof left. Quietly, she ascended the narrow stairway, and opened the trapdoor.

She was deeply relieved when she saw Kyo lying on the roof, his eyes closed with a suffering expression on his face. Tohru moved towards him slowly.

"Kyo-kun ?" She asked tentatively.

Kyo's eyes snapped open, and he shot to his feet in an instant, ready to flee. When he saw that it was only Tohru, his tense position relaxed a bit, and sat down again. Tohru stood uncertainly a few feet away.

"Your girls always like this ?" He surprised her by asking wryly.

Tohru shot him another worried glance. _'Is he angry ? Oh, I hope he wont change schools because of this !'_

"Iie. They are usually not so aggressive, it's just that they haven't seen such a handsome man before." Tohru blushed as she said this, but then the corners of her eyes crinkled and she began to laugh.

Kyo had blushed as well, when he heard Tohru's compliment, but then he heard her laugh.

"What's so funny ?" He said harshly, forgetting that he wanted to keep a cool composure. He regretted it instantly, as Tohru's laughter died abruptly.

"Gomen, gomen ne, Tohru-kun…" He said, flustered and embarrassed.

"No, I should apologize, Kyo-kun," she said, " I should not have laughed. It's just that this is very much like a scene I have remembered from the past."

"Hm?" Kyo made a curious noise, and motioned to Tohru that he accepted her apology and wanted her to explain further.

Tohru settled down next to Kyo on the roof.

"It was exactly the same, five years ago. But then it was with Yuki…" Kyo stiffened as he heard his cousin's name," …he had been chased to the rooftop as well. I guess looks and charms run in the family, ne ?" Tohru grinned at him, and Kyo found himself blushing again.

"Did Kyo-kun attend school while he lived with his shishou ?" 

"Sometimes. "

Tohru suddenly became aware of how close they were. She only needed to extend her arms a bit, to touch Kyo. Furthermore, she could smell the faint traces of soap on him, a mixture of sandalwood and something else.  

"So, how long have you been seeing Yuki ?" Kyo asked casually, but his shoulders felt tense and his face seemed to be abnormally warm. _'She's too damn close ! I can smell the strawberry shampoo she uses !' _

Involuntarily, he leant forward, his breath shortening and coming more rapidly.

"Tohru-kun…" He murmured in a low voice.

Tohru was mesmerized by Kyo's eyes, her heart beat accelerating until she could hear it pulsing loudly in her ears. Those dark orbs burned with an intense light, which made her feel strangely elated and excited at the same time. It was like as if an electric current ran through her body, making her become more sensitive to everything: the heat radiating from Kyo's body, the small distance that separated them, his wonderfully manly scent…

Suddenly, a voice broke the atmosphere on the roof.

"Tohru-chan ?" Yuki's voice called in concern, as he looked for his girlfriend. 

On the roof, Tohru started, shot a fleetingly frightened look at Kyo, and fled down the stairs. As she rushed down the narrow steps, she futilely tried to calm her erratic heart rate. _'What happened ?!'_ She thought desperately, her mind refusing to accept the strange new feeling that she had towards Yuki's cousin. Her boyfriend's cousin !

Confused and scared, she didn't notice Yuki standing in front of her, and ran right into him. Upon feeling the familiar body against her, with his scent of lavender, she tightly wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Tohru-chan ?" Yuki said, surprised.

"Please hold me, Yuki-kun !" Tohru said desperately, her voice muffled as she snuggled closer to her sweetheart.

Yuki was slightly worried about her strange behaviour, but complied nonetheless. However, Tohru, held securely in his arms, did not feel any relief from the doubts that were plaguing her mind. _'…why do I feel myself drawn to Kyo ? Why does my heart start to beat faster in my chest and my breath become shorter when he's near ? It has never been like this with Yuki. With Yuki, it is a tenderness that I feel, a gentleness and warmth … Is it the sheer masculinity and power that Kyo radiates, which attracts me to him ?'_

Tohru did not want to contemplate this new discovery. She did not want to place a name to the strange emotion that she had experienced when she had been so near Kyo, nor did she want to face what she had felt while being held in Yuki's arms.

"Yuki-kun, please take me home."

The silver-haired boy didn't object, even though it was the beginning of the school day, and they would miss out on classes.

As Yuki led her outside the familiar iron fences of the school gates, Tohru gave a fleeting glance at the roof. Her hands unconsciously tightened on Yuki's arms. _'Why do I feel such a strange sensation in the pit of my stomach ?…such a longing…'_

****

****

****

I'm so sorry for forgetting to post Japanese translations at the bottom of each chapter, I always seem to forget ! T.T 

**Gomen, gomen ne**-  sorry, I'm sorry

**Shishou- **I think it means mentor or master

**ne- **huh ? It's usually used at the end of a sentence, to address the other person/ ask the other person's opinion in an informal way

**iie- **no

**hai- **yes

**sakura-** cherry blossom 

**ohayoo- **good morning

**onigiri- **riceball

I hope that the pace of my story has picked up a bit. I'm planning to add a bit more waff later on, but as one reviewer told me, it seems pretty mean of /unlike Tohru if she simply ditched Yuki and went for Kyo. And I agree. I'm not saying that this is going to be a Kyoru fic, it's still undecided, but there'll definitely be a Tohru/Kyo attraction. 

Enjoy the fic and don't forget to always R&R !

~*~//chibichibi-neko\\~*~


	7. It's Shigure's Birthday !

I am so, so , sooooo sorry !!!! Things were going crazy in my life: exams, friends, family, etc, and the last thing on my mind was continuing my fics. SOOOOO sorry !!! 

Then, I had some ideas/brainstorms for other fic ideas, so I was developing them for a while as well, and afterwards there was the usual writer's block. For a while I lost interest in this fic, but now I'm back ! 

Usual disclaimers apply. 

**Chapter 7 – Shigure's Big Day !**

The sun shone weakly into Tohru's room, illuminating the neat shelves and absence of dirty piles of clothing, which were always found in Uo-chan's room. On the bed, Tohru struggled feebly against the comforter, her mind still clinging to the remnants of that beautiful dream.

_"Yuki-kun !" Tohru cried gleefully, as she was twirled in the air by a pair of strong arms. She delightedly landed against the muscled chest of the silver-haired youth, her eyes shinning with laughter. Yuki's arms snaked around Tohru's tiny waist, pulling her tightly against him. Slowly, he lowered his face, and gently pressed his lips to hers. Tohru's eyes fluttered shut, and she moaned softly, as the youth deepened the kiss, his tongue intimately plundering her mouth. _

_When the kiss ended, Tohru kept her eyes shut for a moment longer, savoring the heady feeling that Yuki's kiss instilled in her, the nearness of his body, his lingering scent of sandalwood…_

_Tohru's eyes shot open – and instead of Yuki holding her close, she stared into the vermilion eyes and tanned face of Kyo._

Tohru groaned lightly, when her alarm clock started its infuriating beep-beep-beep. Rolling over, she pressed the OFF button – this was one day she didn't want to wake up to. It was Shigure's birthday. 

Immediately berating herself for the uncharitable thought, Tohru jumped out of bed and started getting dressed. It shouldn't matter that today was the first day since the incident on the roof, that she'll have to stay in close proximity to Kyo – nothing happened, nothing will happen. 

Resolutely, Tohru squared her shoulders and exited her room.

* * *

Kyo didn't want to wake up. It wasn't just because it was school today and that they'd have two tests, heck, in wasn't even Shigure's birthday which made the cat reluctant to face the day. He didn't care a rat's ass about the stupid inu; it was the possibility of seeing a certain brown haired someone, which deepened the frown on Kyo's face.

She'd been avoiding him, he could tell. She found excuses not to sit with him and Yuki during breaks, and magically changed her work schedule so that he wouldn't ever meet her going home. (Kyo has martial arts training nearby. Let's pretend he does, anyway.) 

Thinking of the nezumi made Kyo's frown become a grimace, and a small snarl passed his lips. Yuki was oblivious to his girlfriend's sudden behavior change – or he seemed to be oblivious, anyway. He still treated Tohru with that unusual formality, even though they've been a couple for three years. (Kyo thought this was beyond strange) 

The neko wanted to give his cousin a good, hard shake, for being so insensitive. If Tohru had been his girlfriend, he'd have been worried sick about her behavior !

Unbeknownst to Kyo, Yuki was extremely worried; but he didn't know how to show it. It had always been Tohru who would have shown concern, who would ask him if he was alright. She'd always read him so well, that he'd found no need to express himself in words or gestures – Tohru always knew. However, recently she'd been avoiding him; not obviously, of course, but the way her eyes wouldn't focus on his face, and her reluctance to eat lunch… a small frown appeared on Yuki's pale, beautiful face. He wanted to ask her what was wrong !

* * *

Tohru sighed tiredly as she doggedly continued on the well-worn path to the Sohma mansion. Clutched in her right hand was a canvas bag filled with herbs and spices, while in her left, she held a big, colorfully wrapped present. 

She had run from work to the supermarket, and now she was pretty much exhausted, but she'd promised Shigure that she'd cook his birthday dinner. If Yuki or him were to cook, it would surely turn into pandemonium. 

Suddenly a voice hailed her. Impeded by her load, Tohru couldn't discern the person before he was right next to her. It was Kyo.

"Konnichi wa, Honda-san." He greeted her, a distinct coolness in his usually warm voice. That, and the formal way in which he addressed her, were like a slap in the face. But later, she realized that he'd meant well to distance himself from her after those intimate moments they'd shared.

Tohru gave him a forced smile, and responded. Kyo, after her flustered declination, took the bag out her hands anyway. His fingers brushed hers, and she jumped. The rest of the journey back to the Sohma residence was spent in silence.

* * *

"Tohru-kun !" Shigure greeted the onigiri enthusiastically as he opened the door, "Kyo, you're home, too !" The author exclaimed happily as he caught sight of the young man behind Tohru.

Tohru reddened slightly when Shigure shot her a sly grin; he obviously thought there was more going on between her and Kyo, something which she denied fervently. Hiding her blushing visage, Tohru looked at Kyo from under her bangs. He looked non-plussed (very unlike Kyo) and deposited the bags onto the kitchen counter.

"Here okay ?" He asked her casually. Tohru blushed even more violently when he addressed her. His beautiful ruby eyes were regarding her in that peculiar, concerned expression, which made her stomach do summersaults and her knees feel as weak as water.

"H-hai." She stammered.

"Need any help in the kitchen ?" Kyo asked her wryly, a small smile on his lips, "things might move quicker if I help – not that my cooking skills are anywhere near yours."

"Iie, I'm sure that Kyo-san's cooking is excellent !" Tohru exclaimed, her nervousness overcome by the need to see the goodness in everything, " Kyo-san's cooking outstrips mine, I'm positive !"

"Then let me try prove you correct. Let me work with you today." Kyo suggested smoothly, the purring quality to his voice making Tohru feel that heady sensation again, and the blush in her cheeks intensified once more. Subconsciously, she realized that Kyo might have goaded her into accepting his help, but that was quickly forgotten when the red-haired youth stepped closer to her, and his musky scent of sandalwood invaded her nose. His eyes were hypnotic, she couldn't look away … he was so close …

"Tohru-chan ?" 

A high-pitched voice penetrated the house - and the mood within the kitchen. Tohru's fogged-up brain slowly began to work again; Kyo quickly stepped back from her, and his expression again became neutral, like as if their last intense interlude had never happened.

"You wanna start getting this stuff ready ?" He asked gruffly, his voice belying his passive exterior.

"H-hai." Tohru stammered once more.

* * *

 Yuki passed his hand over his brow in a gesture of uncommon weariness._ 'This week has been tough,' _the silver-haired youth acknowledged to himself as he, for the hundredth time pondered over his *koi's bizarre behavior. 

 It had started when Kyo arrived, Yuki thought, Kyo was causing the strange behavior. Kyo was trouble; not only was he destroying the relationship between Tohru and himself, but his popularity and grades have waned since the arrival of his fire-haired cousin, as well ! Kyo was handsome, charming, kind, and people loved him – something which Yuki had to work so hard to gain. 

 His hand clenched so tightly that the knuckles became white. _'I don't **understand** !'_, Yuki yelled savagely in his mind. How could Kyo be so popular and loved without trying ?! And now Tohru was under the spell as well. _'I'll be damned if I let her go to the likes of you, baka neko ! She's mine !'_ And with an unexpected burst of speed, Yuki took off into the direction of home, trying to outrun his jealousy.

* * * 

(still Yuki here)

He burst into the house, his breathing jagged and lungs on fire. Shigure, who was in the process of greeting an equally stunned Ayame, jumped.

"Yuki-kun ?" He asked cautiously. Haru poked his head into the room.

"What's gotten into you, Yuki ?" The white haired youth enquired monotonously, as Momiji looked at him worriedly. Yuki tried to inconspicuously wipe the sweat from his face and regulate his painful breathing. 

"Nothing." He said shortly, "where's Tohru-chan ?"

Shigure smiled innocently, "Cooking in the kitchen with Kyo."

"_Nani ?!_ She's alone in the kitchen with the baka neko ?!" Normally level-headed Yuki spat out furiously, his eyes narrowing dangerously and his hands balling up into fists.

Ayame gave Yuki a very startled look.

"What _is_ the matter with you, Yuki ? What's wrong with Kyo and Tohru working together in the kitchen ? Kyo only volunteered to help a little; it's not like as if he's going to destroy the meal."

If anything, this incensed Yuki further. He'd heard nothing after the word 'together'. _'Together, them, together ?!'_

"Kuzo bakayaro neko !!!"* The nezumi screamed as he charged into the direction of the kitchen. He burst into the kitchen as Tohru was showing Kyo how to roll the riceballs; her hands were lightly resting atop Kyo's, to guide him. Yuki took one look at their touching hands and charged the neko. 

His first punch connected painfully with Kyo's cheek, as the latter's head was thrown back from the force. Kyo's eyes widened drastically as he took in his cousin's disheveled appearance: sweat-soaked shirt (he ran home, remember ?), dilated pupils and the usual shinning silver hair was tangled in knots. 

"What the hell is wrong with you ?" Kyo spat out as he held on to his violated cheek.

"Yuki-kun ?" Tohru whispered timidly, appalled by her boyfriend's violence, "what's the matter, Yuki-kun ? Why did you hit Kyo-kun ?"

Yuki's only reply was to hiss out, "Bastard !", before launched himself at the red-haired youth again. This time, Kyo was ready and blocked Yuki's frantic uppercut while executing a perfect roundhouse, and sending his opponent skidding on to the floor.

"Stop it, baka !" Kyo said calmly, "you're in no state to fight, and you're scaring Tohru-chan." He quickly glanced at the ashen-faced young woman, "it's Shigure's birthday, too." 

From his position on the floor, the silver-haired Sohma shot his cousin a look of utter loathing and jealousy.

"If I find out you've laid one hand on her…" He growled menacingly, yet keeping his voice only hearable to Kyo, "I'll cut it off, understand ? You better not dare…" With a light heave, Yuki was on his feet and swiftly exiting the kitchen.

~Complete reversal of roles, I know, but I thought it might be interesting. (and Yuki had  VERY bad week, as in VERY bad! One cannot always be an iceblock.)   ~

* * *  

 Kyo exhaled angrily as he watched the departing back of the hated nezumi. He gave a sudden start as his bruised cheek began throbbing. Suddenly a hand tenderly touched it. The neko was shocked to find a silently crying Tohru examining his bruise. 

"K-kyo-k-kun should p-put some ice on th-th-that, " She hiccupped, as she opened the freezer.

"Tohru-kun…" The fiery-haired youth began.

"N-no, I apol-l-ogize f-for Yuki-k-kun's behavior." She shook her head confusedly, as more tears silently poured down her cheeks, " I don't k-know what is w-wrong with him. Yu-uki h-has been so distant lately. I…"

"It's ok, Tohru-kun." The neko said tiredly, " I don't need you to explain Yuki to me. And you needn't apologize for his actions, either."

"B-but -"

"No, seriously, it's ok." Kyo gingerly placed the icepack that Tohru was holding out to him, on to his throbbing cheek, "Come on, let's get it finished !" 

* * *

The blood was still pounding deafeningly in his head after the fight. He wanted to forget Tohru's horrified expression and tears, but all Yuki could see were her hands laying atop the baka neko's. With all his might, the young man forced himself to breathe slowly and regain control of himself. 

Gradually, he became aware of his disheveled appearance and decided to take a quick shower. 

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the living room, chatting and munching on the goodies that Tohru and Kyo had made, when Yuki rejoined them. There was a sudden/brief hush, and then Shigure, to cover up, laughed loudly and the noise level resumed; only Kyo and Tohru continued to look tense.

"Yuki-kun ?" Tohru asked timidly as she approached her beau. From across the room, Kyo glared at his silver-haired counterpart.

"Gomen nasai, Tohru-chan,"* Yuki said softly, before his sweetheart could start asking him questions, "I don't know what came over me. I must have overworked myself." 

Yuki chuckled darkly.

"For a minute, I actually thought that Kyo and you…" He let the sentence trail away delicately, but nevertheless, Tohru blushed furiously at the implication. How close Yuki had gotten to the truth ! 

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you ! Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you !!!" All the occupants in the living room yelled as Shigure blew out the candles. With a big, goofy grin and tears in his eyes, he looked back at them.

"Arigato gozaimasu, minna !!! You don't know what this means to me, to be able to celebrate my XXth birthday with such wonderful company !" He hollered over the noise of the singing of "And you're a jolly good fellow", " especially, I wish to thank Tohru-chan, who's been an invaluable help in keeping the Sohma household together, and cooking us such a wonderful feast !!!" Everyone clapped loudly, as Tohru blushed as red as a tomato.

"T-thank you, minna !" She said, Yuki coming up next to her and giving her a soft hug.

"You're truly something special, Tohru-chan, especially to me."He whispered in her ear, but she barely heard because from across the room, Kyo was looking at her with those intense and stormy eyes- and then he smiled and she as lost in its shine.

*  * *

After everyone had gone, and all the rubbish had been cleaned up, Yuki and Tohru were sitting out on the front porch, admiring the night sky. 

Tohru stole a glance at the silver-haired youth. He was magnificent, with the subtle highlights on the night lights giving him an appearance of surrealism – he resembled a mythical ice prince.  

"Yuki-kun ?" She asked softly.

"Hai ?"

"Do you remember a similar night, three years ago ?"

Yuki smiled softly, " Hai, the day we admitted our love."

Tohru blushed lightly, "And do you remember what I said to you afterwards ?"

The young man looked puzzled, " No, what was it ?" he asked.

"I told you that whenever you needed someone, whenever you needed a shoulder to lean on, an ear to listen or simply the warmth of another human being, I am here, trust in me." The brunette said softly, her eyes averted, " If there's anything that you want to tell me, please, I am here."

She met his eyes now, searching, but they were, as always, blank. Nothing. She could find no trace of emotion in those eyes.  It saddened her.

For three years, she had tried to open Yuki up, to help him trust people and show him that to experience the greatest happiness, you had to let the good in with the bad. Yet he still ignored all those efforts, and showed her nothing more than gentleness and love. At first, it didn't matter to Tohru that Yuki expressed nothing more; she was overjoyed that he loved her, but over time, she felt that she barely knew him. He was always kind, polite, sweet and loving, but where was the rest of him ?

 Where was the real Yuki ?


	8. Contemplations

::peeks out cautiously from corner:: ... gomen, gomen gomen !!!! ::gets pelted by rotten fruit, veggies, eggs and an anvil:: I'm soooooo sorry !!! But here is the next chapter, just please don't kill me !!!

Usual disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 8 **

**Contemplations**

It was strange, she usually always had something to do, but on a rainy autumn morning, Tohru woke up to a completely unplanned and work-free day. Leisurely making the sheets, the pretty eighteen-year old reflected upon the past few weeks since Sohma Kyo's entrance into her life. To say that he'd made no impact upon her was a blatant lie: her world was turned upside down because of him !

She'd never been the brightest or most intelligent girl, but her soul was pure and her heart was strong and true. Tohru had always believed in a one true love, a person made just for another and destined to be with them, and she had always thought that when you met this person, you would know; you'd know it like the sun rising every day and setting every night - it would be obvious, but now she wasn't so sure. Before Kyo's entrance into her life, she had never doubted her relationship with Yuki: she loved him, he loved her. But now... even though they loved each other, was he her one true love ?

Tohru was an avid reader of shojo mangas, but never in her life would she have believed herself to be in the same position as one of those characters, torn between whom to love.

_'I am a simple girl, with simple hopes and dreams. I want to finish high school for Mother, find a good job and then get married to a nice man and raise a family… I always dreamed that it would be Yuki whom I would marry – it was certainly a dream; Yuki was too perfect, too beautiful, to be with someone like me. He needed someone just as beautiful as him, someone who could understand him, his loneliness at being perfection. But now… now there is Kyo, too. Kyo is just as beautiful as Yuki, and I feel myself attracted to him as well. It is wrong, but I can't help it ! Whenever he is in the same room, it seems to have shrunk; whenever he is near, my heart beats faster and my breathing becomes shallow, and I feel that light-headedness that you seem to get after running a mile. I love Yuki… but then why do I see Kyo's passionate eyes and gentle smile whenever I close my eyes ?'_

Tohru knew it was unfair of her - cruel and despicable – to doubt upon it, upon a relationship which had survived three arduous years: through the separation of Yuki's parents, to the death of Tohru's parents, it had sustained and saved them, their love for eachother. Tohru hated herself for it, for the thoughts plaguing her mind, and the insidious little voice in her head, whispering of forbidden fruit and a desire, which was taboo for her.

But whenever she saw embracing couples in the street, murmuring sweet endearments to eachother in the park or gazing lovingly in eachothers' eyes, lost in a world where only they existed, Tohru couldn't help but feel a twinge of longing in her heart, a need for intimacy and spoken words of love and need. She didn't want sex - no, she strictly believed in being a virgin until marriage, but sometimes she wanted to hear those words from Yuki. She wanted him to tell her how much he loved her and needed her, how everything was perfect when they had eachother. Tohru _needed_ those words. It was insecure and superficial, but they rejuvenated her, and after a hard day's work it would make any tiredness go away and brighten her day.

And this brought her thoughts back to Kyo. She barely knew the guy, but somehow he had up-ended her life and thrown into sharp relief everything which was lacking in her relationship.

_'I barely know him ! I've only been acquainted with him for two months; he is a total stranger to me ! I don't know him – I know nothing of his character! .... only that his eyes are passionate...and his heart is pure... and that he has no fear in expressing his emotions – he never shies back in telling people how he feels.'_

Tohru shook her head vigorously.

_'No, I mustn't think that ! I love Yuki, I **love** Yuki, I love him ! I love only him, I must !!'_

But even as Tohru vehemently told herself that, she knew that her heart didn't fully believe her. Yuki was so distant, so perfect and beautiful, that after three years with him, Tohru still felt inferior – unworthy of being called his girlfriend. And he had still not opened his heart to her. It saddened and hurt her, his refusal to let her get close to him. He said he loved her, now and again, and he told her she was beautiful, but his tenderness and sweet, sweet smile couldn't quell Tohru's longing to know what he was thinking, to share his pain and be there for him: wasn't understanding and trust an integral part of any relationship ?

She didn't know why or how, but when with Kyo, she felt herself connect with the flame-haired man. He was open and expressive, brash sometimes, but whenever he apologized, you could feel that he really meant it – that he was really sorry. Yuki was nothing like Kyo. Yuki was everything that Kyo was not, yet Kyo was also everything that Yuki wasn't. Tohru didn't know which one was better.

This chapter was really short, mainly because it has barely anything to do with the plot line... well, it does, but there's no real action in it. This was supposed to be a contemplative chapter, where Tohru kind of muses and just expresses her thoughts, but I think I was a little to presumptuous/moved too fast in it. I didn't really explain how Tohru came to feel this way, or gave an indicator as to why she would feel this way. I apologize about that. However, I really wanted to get this chapter out; it's been sitting in my files for over four months ! I just wanted to complete it and get it out.

Don't hesitate to R&R ! Any comments would be appreciated, _constructive _criticism will be taken into account, and flames will be ignored.

Thank you, everyone, for being so patient with me !!


End file.
